


Midnight Mess Around

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda for Episode One, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “You got some decent moves for a city boy,” Officer Carlos Reyes smirks at him.*A moment between TK and Carlos after the line dance.Missing scene for the pilot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 27
Kudos: 482





	Midnight Mess Around

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: So what's the theory for Tarlos first hooking up? They danced in the bar one night, then they are hooking up daytime wearing different clothes. What is the truth
> 
> thanks to my girl [insidious-intent](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/) for the title and a line in the story!

TK pushes on the door of the honkytonk, a little breathless and a little sweaty, but relaxed in a way he hasn’t felt in a while. There is a solid mass of warm muscle a step behind him as he breathes in the Austin night air. A hand touches his hip; it’s intimate without being intrusive. He turns around, smiling up at the man who is already grinning down at him.

“You got some decent moves for a city boy,” Officer Carlos Reyes smirks at him. Everything about the man right now is inviting TK in.

His smile, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners, his body as it turns towards TK.

TK recognizes the signs of a man interested in him, and he can’t ignore the way his own body is reacting to Carlos. He curves towards him, his skin humming not just from the dancing – one line dance, turned into two more dances with little to no space between them –, and he feels the blood in his veins pumping harder, it’s screaming _want_ and _now_.

He tries to ignore it, it’s too soon for this. The complete destruction of his relationship is too fresh to start something new, no matter how pretty the police officer is.

He opens his mouth to tell him as such, regret replacing the adrenaline flowing through him, when Carlos takes a step closer, his hand cupping TK’s cheek. He looks at him, waiting to see if his advances are welcomed, and even though he knows it’s probably not the smartest thing to do, TK can’t help but grab Carlos’ ridiculously fitted shirt and pull him towards him.

He sees the flash of a smile on Carlos’ lips before his mouth covers his.

Lips slated over his, tongue tracing his bottom lip, he moans into the kiss as he opens his mouth for Carlos. He moans again, deeper and needier as Carlos presses him into a column of the bar with his body covering TK’s. He holds on to his shoulders as Carlos makes love to his mouth. He lets himself be passive for a moment, it’s been a long time since someone took their time to show TK how much they want him. That right there, should have been the first warning sign that things weren’t okay between him and Alex, and he ignored it.

He pushes the thought of his ex away as he loses himself in the kiss, giving Carlos as good as he gets. He bites down on Carlos’ bottom lip, sucking on it to soothe the sting, feeling a thrill as Carlos groans and grounds his hips against TK’s, letting him feel how much he wants him. It makes TK shiver as he hardens in his pants.

Carlos’ hold on him gets rougher as he tugs on TK’s hair, forcing him to break the kiss to catch his breath.

Carlos, not to be deterred, moves from his mouth and starts to work his lips from TK’s jaw down his neck, laying wet kisses and sucking on the skin. Biting down in a way that leaves TK breathless. He’s more than ready to drag Carlos back into the bar, and into an empty bathroom stall.

“You taste so fucking _good_ ,” Carlos groans into his skin, hands running up and down TK’s body, lighting it up with heat. “I want to taste you all over.”

 _Yeah_ , a bathroom, that needs to be a thing, right the fuck _now_.

TK parts his lips, sucking on air when the door to the bar slams open, the loud crash causing them to rip away from each other.

They both breathe heavily as they stare at one another, oblivious to the loud group making their way to the parking lot.

TK takes in Carlos’ flushed skin, his swollen lips, and wild eyes, he looks good enough to eat, and TK can’t help but lick his own dry lips at the thought, his body tightening when Carlos’ eyes turn almost black as he tracks the movement.

The group that interrupted them gets into their cars, leaving them alone again. TK hesitates, not knowing what the next step is now that the immediate burst of passion has lowered to a simmer, still there, but manageable.

“Can I see you sometime?” Carlos questions, and TK _knows_ he should say no. Stop this before it goes any further, but Carlos is giving him a hopeful smile, like spending time with TK is all he wants to do, and he’s just so damn _hot_.

“I could show you the best food truck in town. It will change your life,” he continues sweetly, making TK despair.

Hot _and_ sweet, how is TK supposed to say no to that?

He takes a step towards him, slipping his hand into Carlos’ back pocket, making the man gasp. He smirks up at him as he pulls out his cell phone and types in his number before handing the phone back.

“I’d like that,” he says, earning a bright smile from Carlos that makes his heart stutter.

And even though he knows he’ll probably end up making a mess of this, he can’t help but continue, his heart giving him a hopeful thump that pushes him forward.

“And if you want,” he starts. He presses his body against Carlos’, causing the man to let out a small sound before his hands grip TK’s hips, holding TK to him. It makes TK’s stomach clench with anticipation. “Afterwards, I can show you the rest of my moves.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
